El Temor de Perdete
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Una pelea que deja sus huellas ¿Podra el amor ser mas fuerte que el miedo? SxM
1. Chapter 1

Hola, después de una larga desaparición traigo una nueva historia, ahora de SoulEater mi nueva pasión, después de Naruto. Por desgracia ninguno son mios

Pareja:Soul/Maka. Contiene escenas con alto contenido, leer bajo su propio criterio.

Espero que les guste.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**EL TEMOR DE PERDERTE**

La puerta del departamento de Soul y Maka se abrió, entrando por ella los mencionados que volvían de una dura misión. Sus ropas y sus eran una clara prueba de ello, Soul tiene cortes en sus mejillas y su banda se perdió entre los escombros de la lucha. Maka tiene su capa negra y su uniforme destrozado a la altura de sus brazos y piernas.

Ninguno había dicho una palabra desde que acabaron con sus enemigos. Pero eso no ha evitado que Soul mirase el cuerpo de su técnico a través de los destrozos de su ropa.

Pensando lo cerca que estuvo de perderla esta noche. Esa idea estuvo rondándole la cabeza y produciéndole un agudo dolor en su pecho.

Aprovechando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y fruto de un repentino impulso la abrazo fuertemente, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Deposito la cabeza sobre su pelo para poder aspirar su aroma y luego bajo hasta su oído para susurrarle:

-Nunca me dejes-el tono era el de siempre, rebelde como si lo dicho fuera una orden pero ella noto el dolor tan real, oculto en la frase.

-Nunca lo hare- le respondió, correspondiéndole el abrazo, pegando su cuerpo tanto como le era posible haciéndole sentir que nunca se iría, que siempre estaría con él.

Intentando no pensar en cómo la voz de Soul hacia que se le erizara la piel.

Con la distancia entre sus cuerpos acortada, el sintió como el cuerpo de ella se frotaba con el propio de manera inconsciente produciendo una caricia sumamente placentera.

A la par que su cuerpo despertaba con eso, sintiéndolo tensarse, la beso de manera tierna y lenta, saboreando sus labios, llenándose de su dulce sabor, memorizándose la forma de su boca, la silueta de su cuerpo, el aroma de su cabello para tenerla presente en su mente.

Adoraba para manera que encajaban sus cuerpos, lo mismo que sus almas.

Maka lo besaba con igual ternura, aferrándose a su cuello, disfrutando el roce de sus brazos en su cintura, sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo contra la de ella. Solo quería quedarse así para siempre con él, como si el mundo no existiera.

De un momento a otro el beso se hizo más apasionado. Las manos de el la sujetaron con más fuerza. Lentamente la condujo a la pared, donde empezó a presionarle. Lentamente sus labios dejaron su boca para pasar a su cuello. Sus manos desaparecieron debajo de su chaleco.

Ella se hallaba presa entre sus brazos y la pared, su lugar favorito, fue consciente de la respiración agitada de su arma y como el calor de su cuerpo iba en aumento. Como adoraba el tacto de sus labios sobre su piel y la sensación de sus manos frías recorriéndola.

Sintió como esas manos subían de manera lenta y segura desde su cintura, pasaron por su vientre, juguetonamente para seguir más hacia arriba.

Ella misma era presa de la misma excitación y si bien deseaba sacarle su molesta chaqueta dándole rienda suelta a sus deseos, su cuerpo estaba agotado y sucio por la pelea. Quería darse como mínimo una ducha antes de seguir.

Cuando sintió que lo empujaba levemente, se extraño. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo separo sus labios de esa tersa piel y levanto sus ojos rojos para verla a la cara. Ella puso una sonrisa rara, una mescla de varios sentimientos.

-Perdona-dijo-pero me gustaría darme un baño antes de seguir. Por un momento la culpa se acentuó en su expresión.

-Entiendo, quieres estar a la altura de un tipo tan cool como yo- la mirada fija, ojos brillantes y el tono de burla siempre presente.

Era arrogante siempre, arrogante y seguro de si.

Dicho esto beso sus labios por última vez y la libero de su prisión. Se aparto para darle lugar y se dirigió su pieza. Camino con ese andar suyo tan seguro, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza levemente inclinada.

¿Sabia él lo sexy que se veía con solo caminar?

-Pero no creas que te esperare mucho-dijo aun de espaldas. Tras su último comentario, se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Ella se quedo sonriendo por el comentario de su _amigo_ se dirigió también a su pieza para agarrar sus cosas y tomar su preciado y ansiado baño.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dejarla ir fue a gran tontería. ¿Cómo haría ahora para satisfacer sus deseos? Encima sabiendo que estaba en el baño, mojada, desnuda, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, desnuda, el jabón acariciando su piel suave, desnuda, _desnuda_… y sin él. Esa idea no le dejaba de rondar la mente y las imágenes que se estaban formando no estaban ayudando mucho.

Se encontraba acostado en su cama, con las manos atrás de su nuca, mirando el techo. Sus ojos rojos estaban oscuros y pensantes.

No era por el hecho de verla desnuda, algo que había hecho ya y de formas solo el disfrutaría, sino el hecho de que él no estaba ahí para disfrutarlo ni para hacérselo disfrutar a ella.

Amaba besar su piel, marcarla, dejando claro que era suya. Nadie tocaría a su novia.

-Mi novia-pensó con una sonrisa, todavía no se había hecho a la idea que la jovencita lo hubiera elegido a él como su compañero en más de un sentido.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche de tormenta que vino a su pieza buscando consuelo por los rayos. Entre los besos que le había dado para tranquilizarla, conforme al calor que aumentaba, la hizo suya, en su cama, con el clamor de los rayos y truenos olvidados por ellos.

Pudo sentir como ese cuerpo virgen se agitaba bajo el suyo por sus caricias. Pudo explorara sus secretos de maneras que ella nunca había conocido.

Se sintió más arrogante que nunca al saberse el primero en tocarla, hacerla gemir, en hacerle tocar el cielo con las manos. Hacerla descubrir una parte nueva de su persona que sabía que solo el gozaría. Porque en el momento en que culmino junto con ella supo que había sido el primero en su vida y que sería el único.

Desde ese día ama las noches de tormenta.

Pero su relación no solo se basaba en eso. Ellos estaban enamorados. El la amaba más que a su propia vida. Se querían, se necesitaban, se protegían entre ellos. El daría su vida para que ella estuviera a salvo. Se vengaría de quien osara lastimarla, aun si fuera el mismo.

Y pensar lo cerca que estuvo hoy de perderla para siempre. Si algo le hubiera pasado… ni siquiera lo quería pensar. Solo estaba seguro que hubiera matado al desgraciado que se hubiera atrevido a separarla de su lado.

No tener más sus besos, su manera de sonreírle cuando hacia algo no muy cool y lo peor, no tener más su suave piel para recorrerla con su boca, para marcarla con sus dientes, para tocarla con sus manos y escuchar los gemidos de ella cuando hacia todo eso, su música favorita.

Era cierto. Su relación no se basaba en sexo pero, para él era importante demostrarle cuanto a amaba y como no era bueno con las palabras ¿Qué mejor manera que esa?

Saliendo del mar de sus pensamientos, se concentro en su situación actual. Tenía un problema entre las manos o mejor dicho, _entre las piernas_.

Concentrándose, evaluó sus posibilidades. El estaba, en su habitación, muy excitado y su novia estaba tomando un baño desnuda. A solo unos metros de él, que podía caminar. La solución tan simple a su problema pareció explotar dentro de su mente.

La más maniática de sus sonrisas nunca antes vista surco su cara.

–Soy muy cool-fue su último pensamiento

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se sintió como nueva cuando el agua caliente toco su piel, destensandola y limpiando los restos de la batalla todavía muy presente en su mente.

El temor que sintió al verse separada de su protector, con la mirada penetrante de su enemigo y la voz de Soul a lo lejos, dándole fuerzas en último momento para esquivar el ataque.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente. No quería que nada la llevara a pensar en cómo sería la vida sin Sol porque ella estaba segura de algo.

Eso no sería vida.

Pasar noches sola en su cama con solo recuerdos de él, sustituyendo algo indispensable en su vida, sería una tortura.

Tener que conformarse solamente con la alusión de sus besos y caricias sin poder sentirlas realmente seria un infierno y puede que hasta peor.

Cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que su relación se basaba únicamente en el sexo pero ella conocía el alma rebelde de su novio y sabia que las palabras cariñosas y los gestos que el calificaba de cursi no iban con él.

El era un tipo cool (como él se encargaba de recordarle) y ella reconocía en la forma que el tenia de hacerle el amor como su declaración de amor.

Sabía que cada beso que el depositaba, cada marca que le dejaba y cada caricia dada era un te amo en su lenguaje. Con sus manos y besos expresaba aquello que con palabras no podía.

Como lo hizo aquella noche de tormenta.

No ignoraba tampoco que tras sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus múltiples silencios se ocultaban su preocupación por ella. A veces se sorprendía de lo perceptivo que podía ser.

Especialmente con ella.

Cerró los ojos para rememorar momentos en los que él la abrazaba por detrás, no importara que estuviera haciendo ella, para agarrarla con fuerza y empezar a besar su cuello despacio.

Como, después sus labios subían por el hueco de este para posarse en su oreja y empezar a morderla suavemente. Ella sabia que eso no era lo único que mordería.

Se permitió un suspiro, nunca se creyó una persona imaginativa pero es que casi podía sentir como Soul la besaba, el tacto de su saliva, la frialdad de sus manos, húmedas por el agua.

¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!

-Nunca creí que pensaras en mi cuando te bañaras-dijo una vos ronca en su oído.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/T: y que tal les pareció? Era un One shot pero decidi dividirlo. Si quieren saber como continua solo deben decirme.

Manden un review, es una alegría para los escritores.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia. Disfrútenla.

Pareja : Soul/Maka. Contenido lemon

_Esta serie no me pertenece .(ojala fuera así)_

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**(Escenas del cap anterior)**

_Se permitió un suspiro, nunca se creyó una persona imaginativa pero es que casi podía sentir como Soul la besaba, el tacto de su saliva, la frialdad de sus manos, húmedas por el agua._

_¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!_

_-Nunca creí que pensaras en mi cuando te bañaras-dijo una voz ronca en su oído_.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El Temor de Perderte 

Se dio la vuelta asustada para descubrir una situación por demás extraña, una en la que nunca se imagino.

Su novio, Soul Eater Evans, su novio, se encontraba en el baño, el mismo en el que ella estaba. Mojado y desnudo.

Y no estaba por demás aclarar que sus ojos rojos brillaban más de lo normal y su sonrisa maniática estaba presente, destacándose sus dientes de piraña.

Sus brazos estaban en su cintura, acercándole hacia él. Con ese ademan posesivo tan propio del el. Solo para molestarlo se soltó de su agarre.

Porque no había nada que les gustara más que estar en sus brazos.

Se cruzo de brazos y le miro de manera retadora. Esa nueva postura por parte de ella, le pareció sumamente sexy a la pervertida guadaña, que recorrió sin disimulo con los ojos el cuerpo expuesto ante él.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-intento dar un tono irritado.

-¿Un chico no puede venir a estar con su chica?-dijo sin interrumpir su recorrido.

Y es que adoraba lo que veía. Su cara sonrojada y los ojos brillantes. Su pelo largo y ligeramente ondulado por causa de la humedad. Su cuerpo mojado y siendo delineado por las gotas de agua que caían de la ducha.

Como deseo ser el agua en ese momento.

Sus pechos, no pequeños sino completamente apetecibles. Con el tamaño justo para hacer de todo con sus manos y boca. Cosas _sucias._

Como las que ya había hecho.

Al ver la mirada que le daba Maka casi se largo a reír. Era gracioso ver como intentaba ocultar lo poco enojada que estaba. Se la veía sorprendida pero de alguna manera complacida, como si se le hubiera cumplido un deseo. Acentuándose la lujuria en su mirada, se dijo que cumpliría su anhelo.

Soul sentía como la mirada de ella cambiaba, haciendo un recorrido parecido al que él estaba haciendo. Al escuchar algo así como un suspiro, no pudo menos que decir:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto con esa voz ronca, tan cool como el mismo.

Maka se sorprendió, sacada de sus pensamientos de manera tan brusca. Pero no lo podía evitar. La situación si bien tendría que enojarla, no podía hallar ese sentimiento en su interior.

Bastaba con ver a su arma en ese momento. Cualquier sentimiento de enojo se esfumo al verlo, con sus ojos rojos excitados y su sonrisa cargada de deseo. Por ella.

Adoraba ver esa expresión en su cara ya que era la confirmación del amor de Soul hacia ella. También no pudo dejar de notar lo altamente atractivo que estaba en eso momento.

Poso sus ojos, en su cuerpo, pasando su vista por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Particularmente sus dedos. Esos dedos de músico que tan bien sabían arrancarles suspiros, gemidos y hasta gritos en esas noches que compartían la habitación.

Al escuchar su pregunta volvió sus ojos hacia su rostro. Quiso dar una negativa, quiso bajar el ego de su arma y dejarle frustrado pero al verlo, viendo el deseo que sentía de manera tan manifiesta, con el cuerpo temblando de anticipación al igual que el suyo, solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Se acerco de manera presurosa y lo beso de lleno en los labios.

Soul, al sentir los labios de su técnico contra los suyos, se permitió una sonrisa al ver que el deseo era altamente compartido. Se dio solo ese momento de racionalidad antes de entregarse de lleno a esa lujuria que sentía desde hacía rato.

La rodeo con sus brazos y la pego lo más posible a él. Quería sentir como la silueta de ella se incrustaba en la suya. Como si estuvieran hechos a la medida.

El beso, de por si apasionado, se volvió cada vez más exigente. Los labios presionaban con fuerza, las lenguas enzarzadas en una lucha sin cuartel, explorando y enroscándose a la vez. Todo con tal de no olvidar nunca el sabor de su contrario.

Brusco como siempre, Soul mordió el labio inferior de Maka arrancándole un suspiro. Sin darle ninguna tregua, desplazo sus labios desde su boca hacia su cuello, besando cada parte de recorrido.

Sus manos se tornaron impacientes y abandonaron su cintura para recorrer una vez más la figura de Maka.

Esta solo podía suspirar, en un fallido intento de atajar los gemidos que surgían de su garganta. Es que su arma era todo un experto en producirle dicha.

En ese momento, su boca se encargaba de saborear la piel de su cuello. Besando, chupando, hasta mordiendo. Todo para dejarle una marca que la hacía de su propiedad.

Algo que la hacía sentir satisfecha.

A la par que se dedicaba a marcarla, sus manos recorrieron distintas zonas de su cuerpo, una fue por su espalda de manera delicada y lenta. Después, acaricio su vientre y subió hacia donde estaban sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos, de manera alternativa.

La otra de deslizo por sus piernas, levantando una para hacer que se enredaba en su cadera. Una vez cumplido su objetivo paso por sus muslos para adentrase en su entrepierna.

Todo esto pasaba mientras el agua seguía cayendo, mojándolos y añadiendo una temperatura extra al ambiente.

Soul pensaba que no había nada tan sabroso como su piel ni nada tan adictivo a la vez. Cada vez que la besaba, la tocaba o la poseía, era como si intentara llenar un vacío en su interior. Una mescla de sed y soledad. La soledad desaparecía cada vez que estaba junto a ella pero la sed solo podía aumentar.

Al tiempo que sus dedos penetraban la intimidad de su técnico, sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Adapto el beso al ritmo desenfrenado de sus dedos. Quería darle el máximo placer posible. Sus labios se presionaban de manera brusca contra los de ella.

Pronto, el beso se vio interrumpido por los gemidos de Maka, pero es que Soul tampoco le daba tregua. Movía sus dedos como locos, aumentando el ritmo, disminuyéndolo, manteniéndolo constante. Todo para hacerla enloquecer.

Al fin esos dedos de músico estaban tocando su instrumento favorito, componiendo una melodía maravillosa para los oídos de su compositor.

En un momento dado, el cuerpo del técnico comenzó a agitarse, la respiración se volvió cada vez más fuerte y sus ojos se velaron. Podía sentir el cielo cerca, muy cerca.

-Ah… Soul… Soul… Ah… ah…mmm… mmm…-gemía constantemente en su oído

Estaba a punto de llegar… cuando le negaron la entrada. Los dedos de Soul se detuvieron bruscamente.

Maka lo miro entre enojada y curiosa. Odiaba que hiciera eso pero siempre tenía una buena razón, según él.

El contestó a su muda pregunta:

-Todavía no-fue todo lo que dijo al volver a besarla pero más lentamente. Sus alzaron la otra pierna de la rubia para poder levantarla en vilo. Ella se aferro a su cuello. Supuso que iban a terminar su encuentro en un lugar más propicio y quiso cerrar el agua.

-¿Tu pieza o la mía?-pregunto, al tiempo que se estiraba para alcanzar el grifo. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al sentir su mano deteniendo su brazo y su risa en el oído.

Comenzó a caminar hasta apoyara contra la pared húmeda y fría. La presiono contra ella y se detuvo a admirar la escena. Su técnico y novia, por más que quisiera nunca iba a poder usar el término amante, estaba entre sus brazos, con la cara sonrojada y la respiración agitada.

Mirando sus ojos pudo ver el fuego que desprendían y se sintió bien sabiendo que solo era por él. Solo para irritarla un poco, se acerco a su oído y dijo

-¿Crees que podría esperar tan solo un poco?-dijo bajando el tono de su voz para luego decir las palabras mágicas-My _love_.

Maka inmediatamente se agito. El sabía lo que provocaba hablándole en ingles y lo hacía con toda intención. Aprovechando que la chica aun estaba concentrada en sus palabras, haciendo un poco de fuerza se adentro en su cuerpo.

Ella sintió, sorprendida, la inesperada penetración pero después sonrió pensando que era algo típico de él.

Volvió a escuchar su voz a medida que las embestidas iban comenzando. Realmente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para prestar atención a sus palabras.

-Soy impaciente-dijo y con intención de avergonzarla continuo-Además, últimamente duermes mucho en mi habitación que tendrías que mudarte definitivamente.

Ella asintió sonrojada. Era cierto, hacia varias noches que iba a la habitación de él, para abandonarse en la paz que le producía dormir entre sus brazos.

Ese fue su último pensamiento coherente.

Su arma empezó a moverse. Marcando un ritmo un ritmo constante y sostenido. Cada vez más rápido y profundo. Sintiendo como si la locura lo poseyera. Pero era un tipo distinto.

Era la locura de la pasión que ella encendía en el.

En un momento, las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y brutales para ella, pero le gustaban demasiado. Para ella era inexplicable la sensación de sentirlo adentro de ella. Haciéndole disfrutar como nunca.

Cada vez parecía siempre su primera vez.

Soul, por su parte disfrutaba de la cálida y húmeda sensación que le brindaba el interior de ella. Sentía como se hundía en ella, quería adentrarse cada más profundamente, amarla como nadie lo había hecho y nadie nunca lo hará.

Se apoyo contra la pared para adquirir más apoyo y dar más fuerzas a sus embistes. Quería que tocaran el cielo juntos. Sus movimientos aumentaron en intensidad, volviendo loca de placer a Maka.

De repente, la guadaña giro bruscamente y se dejo caer al piso con ella encima.

-Te toca hacerme disfrutar- fue todo lo que dijo.

Ella entendió al punto su misión y empezó a moverse suavemente al principio, pero al poco tiempo, sus movimientos cobraron velocidad, adquiriendo el ritmo salvaje que Soul hacia hecho antes.

Se movía de adelante hacia atrás, sintiendo como su hombría entraba a su cuerpo haciéndola temblar de placer.

Soul, por su parte comenzó a besar sus pechos, capturando un pezón con sus dientes. Quería hacerla gemir más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Componiendo la mejor melodía de todas.

Apoyando sus manos en la cadera de su técnica, para acompañarla en sus movimientos, guiándola para que trazara círculos sobre. De esta manera, los dos se movían a gran velocidad, envueltos totalmente por el placer y el sudor.

Sabían que estaban cerca de terminar. Y estaban ansiosos por hacerlo.

De repente la chica tembló, aferrando sus piernas en las caderas de su novio, apretándolas tan fuerte como se aferro a su cuello, estaba tensa y suspiraba con una agitación de pecho propia para de un infarto.

Soul sintió lo mismo que ella al mismo tiempo. Llegaron juntos o con pocos segundos de diferencia.

Maka solo se dejo caer, agotada y relajada en sus brazos, quedándose dormida al instante.

Soul se largo a reír. Con ella siempre era al igual. Creía que a esta altura ya debería tener más resistencia.

Levantándola y secándose ambos, la cubrió con una toalla. El también lo hizo y la cargo desde el baño hasta su pieza.

Cuando estaba por abrirla, una idea cruzo su mente y se detuvo.

-Sinceramente soy muy cool-pensó.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Maka se despertó algo confundida. Se acordaba de todo lo sucedido, por lo que se extraño de estar en una cama. Pero luego sonrió ante lo evidente.

Soul la había traído hasta su pieza. Acostándose de nuevo, se arropo con sus sabanas verdes.

Se levanto bruscamente. ¡Ella no tenia sabanas verdes! Dando una nueva mirada a la pieza, reconoció los posters y el escritorio.

Era la pieza de Soul. Pero extrañamente, también había cosas de ella.

Justo su arma, entro en la pieza con una bandeja en la mano.

-Veo que estas despierta, debes estar hambrienta-dijo depositando la comida en el escritorio.

Pero ella lo que menos estaba era hambrienta.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu pieza, acostada en tu cama?-dijo-¿Y porque mis cosas están acá?

Largándose a reír dijo:

-Como si fuera la primera vez que estas así. Es que pensé que es cierto, pasas tanto tiempo acá que es hora de que te mudes.

Ella lo miro sorprendida por su atrevimiento pero luego sonrió. Tenía razón.

-Trae esa bandeja para acá- dijo haciéndole lugar para que se sentara a su lado. El cumpliendo su orden, lo hizo.

-Solo falta una cama más grande-comento, disfrutando del sonrojo de su compañera.

Deicidamente era un tipo un tipo muy cool.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin termine esta historia, debo decir que me costó mucho hacerla, tuve varios lios con la personalidad y las escenas en sí. Así que espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fruto de mi esfuerzo.

Con respecto a mis otras historias ya las voy a terminar aprovechando este descanso de la facu. También estoy trabajando en una historia de Hellsing .

Besos


End file.
